This invention relates to the field of identifying cancer patients as being likely to benefit from treatment with drugs targeting the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) pathway. The identification for initial selection for treatment involves mass spectral analysis of blood samples from the patient in conjunction with a classification algorithm using a training set of class-labeled spectra from other patients with the disease.
Non-Small-Cell Lung Cancer (NSCLC) is a leading cause of death from cancer in both men and women in the United States. There are at least four (4) distinct types of NSCLC, including adenocarcinoma, squamous cell, large cell, and bronchioalveolar carcinoma. Squamous cell (epidermoid) carcinoma of the lung is a microscopic type of cancer most frequently related to smoking. Adenocarcinoma of the lung accounts for over 50% of all lung cancer cases in the U.S. This cancer is more common in women and is still the most frequent type seen in non-smokers. Large cell carcinoma, especially those with neuroendocrine features, is commonly associated with spread of tumors to the brain. When NSCLC enters the blood stream, it can spread to distant sites such as the liver, bones, brain, and other places in the lung.
Treatment of NSCLC has been relatively poor over the years. Chemotherapy, the mainstay treatment of advanced cancers, is only marginally effective, with the exception of localized cancers. While surgery is the most potentially curative therapeutic option for NSCLC, it is not always possible depending on the stage of the cancer.
Recent approaches for developing anti-cancer drugs to treat the NSCLC patients focus on reducing or eliminating the ability for cancer cells to grow and divide. These anti-cancer drugs are used to disrupt the signals to the cells to tell them whether to grow or die. Normally, cell growth is tightly controlled by the signals that the cells receive. In cancer, however, this signaling goes wrong and the cells continue to grow and divide in an uncontrollable fashion, thereby forming a tumor. One of these signaling pathways begins when a chemical in the body, called epidermal growth factor, binds to a receptor that is found on the surface of many cells in the body. The receptor, known as the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) sends signals to the cells, through the activation of an enzyme called tyrosine kinase (TK) that is found within the cells. The signals are used to notify cells to grow and divide.
The use of targeted therapies in oncology has opened new opportunities to improve treatment options in advanced stage solid tumors where chemotherapy was previously the only viable option. For example, drugs targeting the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) pathway (including without limitation, Tarceva (erlotinib), Erbitux (cetuximab), Iressa (gefitinib)) have been approved or are in evaluation for treatment of advanced stage solid tumors in particular non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC). Metro G et al, Rev Recent Clin Trials. 2006 January; 1(1):1-13.
One limitation of nearly all systemic cancer therapies is that a single agent will be active in only a minority of patients. As the field of targeted therapies evolves, it is becoming apparent that predictive biomarkers are integral to the success of any given therapy. In fact, many agents that have been recently approved by the regulatory authorities have been in diseases that harbor a universal molecular alteration, and thus a de facto predictive marker (e.g. imatinib in chronic myelogenous leukemia), or in conjunction with an assay to select patients (e.g. trastuzumab in HER2 positive breast cancer). By the same token, administering a targeted agent to an unselected patient population is usually accompanied by a modest to nonexistent response rate (e.g. gefitinib 250 mg in HNSCC). Ostensibly the successful development of any drug should be linked to predictors of its efficacy as these markers would markedly increase the likelihood that an individual patient will benefit. Given the morbidity and burden of treating cancer patients with ineffective agents, it is imperative that these endeavors are undertaken.
While in some trials EGFR-Inhibitors (EGFR-I) have been shown to generate sufficient survival benefit even in unselected populations, in others there was no substantial benefit. This lead AstraZeneca to withdraw their EGFR-tyrosine kinase inhibitor (TKI) (gefitinib, Iressa) from the United States market. Even in the case of approved EGFR-Is it has become more and more clear that efficient and reliable tests are necessary to identify those patients that might benefit from treatment with EGFR-Is vs. those that are not likely to benefit. Ladanyi M, et al., Mod Pathol. 2008 May; 21 Suppl 2:S16-22.
In our prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/396,328, published as U.S. patent publication No. 2007/0231921, we have shown that a simple serum-based pre-treatment test using mass spectrometry and sophisticated data analysis techniques using a classifier and a training set of class-labeled spectra from other patients with the disease has promise for patient selection for treatment with drugs targeting the EGFR pathway in non-small cell lung cancer patients. See also Taguchi F. et al, JNCI-2007 v99(11), 838-846, the content of which is incorporated by reference herein. The test, called VeriStrat in its commercial version, assigns the label “VeriStrat good” or “VeriStrat poor” to pre-treatment serum or plasma samples. It has been shown in the JNCI paper that “VeriStrat good” patients are more likely to benefit from EGFR-I treatment than VeriStrat poor patients with a hazard ratio of “VeriStrat good” vs. “VeriStrat poor” patients of approximately 0.5.
Colorectal cancer (“CRC”) is cancer of the colon or rectum. The colon is the lowest portion of the large intestine and is the last part of the digestive system through which food passes. The rectum is the final section of the colon, through which solid wastes are eliminated from the body. Colorectal cancer is one of the most common forms of cancer. It ranks third in frequency behind lung and prostate cancer in men in the United States. It is also third in frequency behind lung and breast cancer in women. Colorectal cancer accounts for about 10 percent of all new cases of cancer each year in the United States. It is also responsible for about 10 percent of all deaths from cancer.